Just One Spray
by BensonStablerSVU
Summary: Just a quick 2 or 3 chapter story. Remy gets a boo boo and has to go to the E.R...and guess who's there to make it all better? Rated for some cursing...I have a potty mouth
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is just gonna be a quick 2 or 3 chapter story. Nothing to big. I have had this in my head for a little while and needed to get it out. Reviews are always nice. And the tittle sucks I know but just bare with me!!

* * *

Just one Spray...

_Chapter 1_

"Mr. Harper! Please! Just relax!" Remy pleaded while pushing down on the frantic patient with one hand, and holding the syringe filled with a sedative in the other. Taub was on the other side holding the patients shoulders down, trying to hold him still.

"Aww what's the matter? Are the big bad doctors having a little trouble with our psycho patient?" House mocked from a chair across the room.

"We need some help in here!" Remy turned her head and called out to the nurses' station. In the 4 seconds that she let her eyes off the patient he grabbed her hand holding the needle, and sliced the left side of her hip wide open. She stepped back and instinctively placed her hand on the wound. She winced when she felt the pain surge from her hip.

House after realizing what had just happened, shot up and quickly snatched the needle out of the patients hand and threw it to the other side of the room. The nurses finally came in and allowed House to limp toward Thirteen.

"Are you ok?" He asked while placing his hand on hers and guiding it away so he could examine the lesion on her hip. He didn't wait for her response however.

"Go down to the E.R" Were his stern words. She knew there was no arguing with him so she quickly walked out of the room and headed to the elevators. It hurt pretty badly but it was nothing she couldn't finally made it to the E.R and searched for a blonde-haired doctor whom she has recently gotten to know.

"Hey Allison!" Remy yelled when finally spotting her. Cameron walked over and smiled at the doctor. Remy almost forgot about the pain and let her mind slip away for just a moment. 'Damn...She's hot' seemed to be the most popular thought flooding Remy's mind.

"Hey you!" Cameron said cheerfully. "What's…oh my…" She finally noticed the red stain on Remy's lab coat. Remy snapped out of her little day dream and looked down at her cut.

"Crazy patient decided to try and give me a shot of my own." Remy explained. Cameron put her hand on Remy's shoulder and guided her to one of the Emergency Room beds. Remy tensed at the contact and immediately blamed the pain.

"Alright we're gonna get you all patched up" Cameron said, reaching over for some supplies. "I need you to lift up your shirt"

"What, no date first?" Remy joked while reaching for the hem of her shirt.

Cameron laughed and shook her head "only if you don't act like a baby when I'm cleaning the laceration."

"Seriously?" Remy questioned. She had been trying to get Cameron out of the hospital for weeks. Remy had always known Cameron worked way too much and recently had tried to intervene.

"If I hear one word out of your mouth then I'm not going anywhere. Those are the rules." Cameron stated firmly. She knew Remy would be able to hold up.

"Yes sir." Remy chuckled. She leaned back and lifted her shirt just above her wound. It was deeper than she had first thought.

Cameron began cleaning the gash but not before taking in the beautiful woman in front of her. They had just recently gotten to know each other. Remy would help out in the E.R every so often to avoid House and Cameron would take a lunch break around the same time Remy did so they could converse during their much needed breaks. Chase and her had been long done. That was the reason she had been working so much. It kept her mind on her work instead of her failed relationships.

But it was different when she was with Remy. It wasn't about work or about relationships. It was nice. They could just talk. Whether they were making fun of someone in the hospital (House usually) or talking about a recent news stories, they were always laughing and having a good time. And she needed that. They both needed it.

She could see Remy was in pain. The cut was actually pretty deep, but Remy was determined not to make a sound. Cameron wanted to see however just how much pain she could endure.

She dabbed around the wound first so she could get a better look at it. Remy's hands balled up into a fist. Then Cameron touched it very gently to start the process of disinfecting the wound itself. Remy bit her tongue and shut her eyes. It hurt so much…

Cameron had to spray her cut with some anti-bacterial spray to prevent harmful infection. She knew Remy wouldn't be able to hold in the pain much longer. Just one spray should do it…

"Owww. What the fuck is that?" Remy screamed, wincing in pain. Her wound bubbled and shots of pain ran up from her hip.

Cameron smiled at answered "It's this new disinfectant we just got. Thought that might do the trick. You lost."

"But that's not fair!" Remy protested, still feeling the effects of the spray.

"I got news for ya, life's not fair." Cameron stated while bandaging up her hip.

"You're a bitch" Remy laughed "That was completely not fair."

"I agree" Cameron said, just finishing the tending to Remy's wounds.

"That you're a bitch or the not fair part?" Remy questioned.

Cameron squinted her eyes at Remy "It wasn't fair. But you'll get over it. You're all patched up now."

"Are you sure you don't wanna hit me in the head with a bed pan or something, just to get me to scream some more?" Remy asked jokingly while pulling her shirt down.

"Well as a matter of fact…" Cameron started.

"Okay I'm gone! I'll see you tomorrow" Remy said, rushing off to get the update on her patient. While she walked off, she heard Cameron's laughter and could feel her eyes lingering on her back. She couldn't wait till the next time she would get to see Dr. Allison Cameron.

* * *

**A/N:** So ya thats how I got the tittle. My spelling and Grammar suck I know but hey at least I put the quote thingys in the right place :)

Plz read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I try to make Remy and Cameron's relationship funny in every story I write because personally, I believe the key to every relationship (friendly or personal) is humor. I honestly think that the people of the world forgot how to laugh and that is why I attempt to always have them laughing. Last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Just One Spray…

_Chapter 2_

Remy stepped outside of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and took a seat in one of the nearby benches. She needed some time to think and relax. This patient she's had to deal with finally was cured...well sort of. A dormant tumor in his head ended up being not so dormant and caused his unruly behavior. It was late and House advised his team to go home and rest, but she wanted to stay and enjoy the cool night air. Remy loved the cold. It seemed so peaceful and soothing…

She lifted her shirt to take another look at her bandaged side. Her hip still hurt but in her eyes, it was all worth it. She loved being around Cameron. She wouldn't deny that. She also isn't going to deny that she is falling hard for the E.R doctor, and she's scared to death. One night stands were enough. They allowed her to have the fun she wanted with the lack of commitment she required. But Cameron was a problem, and Remy knew it. Remy would find herself day dreaming or turning a corner hoping to see her. The problem was the more she saw her, the harder she fell. And Remy didn't want to fall at all.

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. They were getting louder and louder. Remy knew who she wanted it to be, even though she knew there was no way it could be good for her.

"Boo!" Cameron said, grabbing a seat next to the brunette.

"I should've guessed you were still here" Remy smiled while moving over a bit to give Cameron room to sit.

"How's your hip?" Cameron asked almost immediately.

"It feels like some psycho cut me open with a syringe" She began "and an even crazier doctor decided to spray pure alcohol on my open wound. I'm feeling just fine and dandy." Remy finished sarcastically.

Cameron smiled and shook her head "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's most likely because I'm one of your many victims. I'm sure it's hard to remember all the innocent ones you torcher…" Remy turned her head to look at the sky.

"You know? It really is. I was thinking about keeping a log or something. Just so it's more convenient for me." Cameron leaned back in the bench. They both started laughing and were just enjoying each other's company.

"So what are you doing out here all alone? Did you guys heal your patient?" Cameron questioned, waiting for the response of the first question more than the second.

"Yeah he's fine. He had a tumor that was causing his aggressive behavior so we have him on chemo. He should be doing better in a few weeks." Remy said, cleverly avoiding the first question asked.

Cameron noticed this right away. Getting into deep conversation with Remy was difficult to say the least. When she didn't want to talk, she wouldn't no matter what you say or do. After a few moments of silence, Remy finally spoke up.

"It's a beautiful night tonight." She paused to recall the memory. "When I was little, I would open up my window to let the cool air in. I could hear in the distance the sound of the trains passing through. The snow would start to fall slowly, and I remember sticking my hand out my window to catch the snow flakes." Remy remembered.

"Sounds nice" Cameron stated. She turned to look at Remy who was still taking notice of the night sky.

"It was. Tonight kinda reminds me of one of those nights. That's why I'm out here." Remy finished.

Cameron, though satisfied with the answer, felt obligated to share something similar. "I used to ice skate."

Remy took her eyes off the night sky for a moment to look at Cameron, who now turned her attention to the emptiness of the night that lay before them.

"On nights like these, I used to sneak out of the house to a lake in my neighbor's back yard. They were never home during the winter so I never got into any trouble." Cameron smiled at the very distant memories. "My parents forbid me to do anything that wasn't related to school. But I just loved it so much. I felt so free." Cameron stopped when she felt a shiver come across her body. It was getting colder and colder with every passing minute.

Remy noticed her shiver and quickly moved to take off her jacket. She wasn't cold and even if she was, Remy enjoyed it. She hesitated when she felt a slight pinch of pain come from her side, but none the less she continued to take it off.

"Here." She handed over the jacket. "I'm sure those pink scrubs aren't too warm."

Cameron turned to her, took the jacket and burrowed into it. "Thanks, Remy. It's freakin' freezing out here." Cameron thought the jacket smelled like peppermint and enjoyed the scent.

Remy found it so cute the way she cuddled into her jacket. "Yeah you looked a little cold. The shiver kind of gave it away." She chuckled. Remy was feeling rather brave. The way she felt about Cameron was becoming clearer and clearer by the second.

Cameron was stuck in a thought of her own. She had already accepted the fact that she liked being around Remy more than she should. And she has already figured that the time they were spending together wouldn't help. But a part of her didn't care. She wanted to discover who Remy Hadley really was. And she finally is finding out.

"You're not cold?" Cameron asked in a concerned tone.

"I am. But I like it. I just brought a jacket so I wouldn't look like a weirdo." Remy admitted. She stretched her right hand so it would lie across the back of the bench.

"Can I tell you something?" Cameron asked, turning her body to face Remy.

Remy turned to give her attention to Cameron. "Shoot"

Cameron leaned closer to Remy, as if she was going to tell her life's secret. Remy leaned in anxiously to hear what Cameron had to say. The closeness had its affects on Remy. She felt the heat coming from Cameron, along with the smell of her body. It was addictive, and Remy wanted more already.

"You look like a weirdo with or without the jacket." Cameron smiled seductively. She liked the look on Remy's face when she said this. It was a mixture of humor and 'ouch that hurt'. It was adorable.

Their bodies were still near. Remy thought this might be a good opportunity to see how far she could take this. She was prepared to try and see if the woman next to her was there for the same reason she was.

"You make fun of me a lot." Remy concluded out loud.

"I know. It's fun" Cameron joked as she began to lean back to where she had been before. Remy, however grabbed her hand to stop her from moving farther away. Remy leaned a bit closer so their faces were only a few inches apart.

"In some cultures," Remy whispered "that's a sign that you might like me." Remy closed the space between them and landed a soft kiss on Cameron's lips. Cameron suddenly felt warm all over and her once tense body seemed to have melted. Remy wasn't in much better shape, with her head spinning and the world halting for the moment. Cameron reacted by opening her mouth slightly, attempting to deepen the kiss. Remy moved closer as the kiss became more passionate. Hands traveled, tongues roamed, and feelings spilled out in front of them. They finally separated when air became a necessity but lingered close to each other while they breathed heavily.

Cameron was the first one to speak. "Woah" was all she could think to say.

"What?" Remy questioned, still stunned from the passionate moment they just shared.

"I'm not cold anymore." Cameron smiled. Remy loved that smile. It seemed to be one of her favorite things lately.

"Well you know, I'm still a little cold…" And before Remy could finish her sentence, Cameron leaned in for yet another, even more passionate kiss. And even as it began to snow, it seems none of them noticed. The only thing they wanted right now was to enjoy the heat of their advancing relationship in the cold winter air.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow I got real writers block about half way into that. Like I said, it was just a small story I wanted to do. I don't see many fics about Cam and Thirteen and it makes me sad :[

Grammar sucks!!! Down with grammar!! Down with grammar…


End file.
